aimer quand même
by billy et menssa
Summary: Tonks et Lupin raconté depuis leur premiere rancontre amoure et passion sont aux programme. certainement quelques petits spoiler du tome 6 mais pas dans le premier chapitre alors n'ayait pas peur de lire


**_Chapitre 1_: La chasse au loup est ouverte**

**

* * *

**

Il se savait observé, ses instincts maudit ne le trompaient jamais. Sirius ne semblait se rendre compte de rien, trop occupé à se plaindre de ses parents et de leur idéaux. Lupin n'aimait vraiment pas cette maison, il n'y était pas le bienvenu, le moindre tableau le dévisageait avec haine lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il n'était pas totalement humain. À à peine seize ans, il savait déjà qu'il n'aurait pas une vie facile, là où ses meilleurs amis ne pensaient qu'à draguer ou à jouer au Quidditch il se contentait d'étudier sachant que sa seule richesse serait son intelligence.

Ce n'était pas que Rémus n'appréciait pas les filles, il savait juste qu'aucune d'entre elle n'oserait ne serait ce que lui tenir la main après avoir appris qu'il était un loup-garou. Seule Lilly Evans connaissait son secret sans le craindre et elle n'avait d'yeux que pour James. Il entendit distinctement le grincement du plancher, Sirius lui continuait sa tirade tout en dévorant les chocogrenouilles étalés sur son lit. Il porta instinctivement sa main à sa baguette près à jeter un sort à l'intrus, les temps n'étaient plus sur et les black n'étaient pas connus pour leur activités bienveillantes.

La porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit précipitamment faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes. À terre dans un fouillis de vêtements pour la plupart noir et gris se trouvait la plus délicieuses des fillettes.

« Dora! Combien de fois je t'ai demander d'arrêter de te cacher la dedans! » Rémus trouva Sirius bien sévère avec la petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre printemps, elle releva sa tête recouverte de boucles brunes et battit ses immenses yeux d'un violet profond, presque irréel. Sirius se leva de son lit et la souleva dans ses bras avant de la jeter contre les coussins, un rire cristallin envahit la pièce.

« Lunard, je te présente la très jolie mais incroyablement enquiquinante Nymphadora Tonks, ma chère cousine. » Charmée par le visage enjoué de l'enfant, il tendit sa main pour la saluer s'attendant à se qu'elle lui tende une des ses petites mains potelées mais elle préféra se jeter sur ses genoux et déposer un baiser sonore sur la joue de l'adolescent.

« Jour Lunard. C'est un joli nom comme la lune. Moi j'aime pas mon nom, c'est trop com…compliqué. » Elle essayait de parler le plus correctement possible comme honoré qu'un si grand monsieur puisse s'intéresser à elle. Lupin peu habitué à l'affection simple que prodigue les enfants, écoutait enchanté les babillages innocents de la fillette alors que Sirius ennuyé était retourné à son magasine de Quidditch. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il vit avec stupéfaction ses magnifiques yeux violets prendre une teinte plus foncé jusqu'à en devenir noir alors que ses cheveux semblaient se raidir et se blondir. Comme si elle sentait son étonnement Dora arrêta de parler pour le regarder, pendant un quart de seconde elle sembla bien plus âgé que ses quatre année, il reconnu dans ses prunelles levées vers lui la crainte du rejet, de l'incompréhension.

« Je sais pas comment je fais ça, ça se passe tout seul. C'est pour ça que grand maman m'aime pas, elle dit que c'est la faute de papa. » Rémus leva les yeux pour avoir une explication un peu plus clair de la part de Sirius mais il se contenta de faire un vague geste de la main avant de retourner à son magasine. La seule chose que Lupin savait de la famille Tonks était qu'elle n'était pas élitiste, en fait la mère de la petite Dora était la tante préféré de Sirius.

« C'est très joli, tu es très jolie. Quand tu seras plus grande tu verras à quel point ça peux être utile de pouvoir se transformer à volonté, tu pourrais même essayer de donner à tes cheveux toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. » Ravie par l'idée de pouvoir contrôler et d'apprécier ce qui avait été jusque là une malédiction, elle se mit à sourire, embrassa encore un fois Lupin sur la joue, descendit de ses genoux et se précipita vers la porte.

« Tu es gentil toi comme Sirius. Tu peux revenir quand tu veux. » Elle ouvrit la porte et disparut dans le couloir ne laissant derrière elle que le souvenir des rubans colorés qui ornaient sa robe.

« Alors mon vieux, on a fait une conquête! Elle est un peu jeune pour toi non? »

« C'est une… »

« Métamorphomage, oui. Et son père est moldu, tu imagines à quel point elle est adoré ici. Je me demande pourquoi tante Andromeda continue de l'amener dans le manoir familiale. »

« Peut-être parce qu'elle pense que personne ne peux résister à une fillette heureuse. » Sirius s'arrêta de lire un instant pour observer son ami.

« Les enfants ne portent aucun jugement, ils agissent à l'instinct et tu lui plais. Ça prouve à quel point ils peuvent être intelligent. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'elle s'assit sur les genoux d'un inconnu. » Lupin regarda encore une fois la porte maintenant close avant de se saisir d'une chocogrenouille et de murmurer.

« Encore quelques années et elle apprendra à me détester. »

* * *

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vécu un été aussi chaud, Londres en devenait invivable pollué par les nombreuses voitures moldues. Lupin venait de quitter son appartement près à se rendre au rendez-vous que lui avait fixé Albus Dumbledore à l'ancien manoir des Blacks. Les rumeurs disaient qu'il voulait reformer l'ordre du phœnix, au grand bonheur de Sirius qui commençait à dépérir par manque d'activité. Cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cette maison, pas depuis les deux semaines passé avec Patmol l'été avant leur sixième année, il se demandait si tout y été encore aussi lugubre.

Il devait écrire à Harry pour lui remonter le moral après les horribles nouvelles qui avaient clôturés le tournois des trois sorciers. Il s'arrêta au coin de la rue, se sentant ridicule dans sa lourde cape noire sous une telle chaleur avant de sortir sa baguette pour transplanter au square Grimmault. Après plusieurs secondes de tourbillons désagréables, il atterrit dans l'impasse, un léger sourire aux lèvres en remarquant l'absence flagrante de numéro douze dans la rue. Il sortit le bout de parchemin que lui avait donner Dumbledore et lu l'adresse du nouveau quartier général de l'ordre comme par magie l'énorme manoir apparut entre le numéro onze et treize. Lupin entra sans frapper et fut accueillit par le cris tonitruant du tableau qui trônait dans l'entrée, la mère de Sirius bien que décédé n'avait pas cesser son emprise sur la lugubre demeure. Il retira sa cape qu'il drapa sur son bras avant de se diriger sans hésiter vers la cuisine où Molly Weasley préparait apparemment le déjeuner.

« Bonjour Rémus, vous êtes le seul à être à l'heure. Vous ne changerez jamais même notre cher Sirius qui vit ici fainéante toujours au lit. » Il était presque comique de voir le grand Dumbledore, une minuscule tasse de thé à la main assit à cette table poussiéreuse pour lire le journal du jour. Il semblait si humain, comme un grand père qui attendrait le réveil de ses petits enfants que Rémus eu du mal à lui rendre son salut.

« Qui d'autre est attendu? »

« Oh je n'ai pas convoqué tout le monde. Juste les personnes de confiance. » Mme Weasley rougit légèrement tout en continuant de frire du bacon qu'elle posa par la suite devant Lupin. « Vous les connaissez presque tous, Sirius bien sur, Maugrey, Kingsley et plusieurs autres aurors, je pense que vous devait connaître Tonks. » Lupin sourit légèrement au souvenir de la fillette qui avait égayé son séjour ici, elle devait avoir grandit maintenant, elle devait avoir appris à craindre les loup-garous et les simples farces qu'il lui faisait devait lui paraître bien ridicule.

« Salut Lunard, Molly, Professeur. » Sirius encore tout décoiffé, vétu d'un simple jean se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Lupin était toujours sidéré de voir à quel point il n'avait pas changé même après une dizaine d'année en prison, il gardait ce charme juvénile qui faisait craquer toute les femmes sur son passage. Lupin leva la tête pour lui répondre et reprendre son petit pain qu'il venait de lui voler quand il la vit.

Rémus n'avait pas une grande expérience avec les femmes, généralement elle ne se laissait pas approcher et avec le temps il s'était habitué à vivre seul ne jetant qu'un coup d'œil appréciateur au passage d'une jolie fille. Rien dans sa vie ne l'avait préparé au choc qu'il reçu à son apparition, il aurait été incapable de la reconnaître si elle n'avait pas pris pour ses yeux l'exacte nuance violette qu'ils avaient eu le jour de leur rencontre. De longues boucles brunes cascadaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, elle gardait un petit nez mutin, ses lèvres pulpeuses semblaient presque aussi douce que les courbes qui se dessinait sous le long t-short qu'elle devait porter pour dormir. Nymphadora Tonks avait grandit, bien grandit. Une centaine de questions se succédait dans l'esprit de Rémus, se souvenait t-elle de lui? Savait t-elle à présent qu'il était un loup-garou? Était t-elle toujours aussi exubérante? Ses yeux avaient t-ils vraiment cette nuance extraordinaire ou aimait t-elle simplement leur donner cette couleur? Que ressentirait t-il si elle le laissait l'embrasser?

Tonks trébucha sur une marmite posée près de l'entrée, la faisant atterrir sur un Lupin toujours en transe. À sa plus grande horreur, il se mit à rougir alors qu'elle se confondait en excuse et que Sirius éclatait de rire.

« Dora, tu te souviens de Lunard? Tu as passés deux semaines à le bassiner avec la fée carabosse qui voulait absolument ressembler à une princesse. » Tonks frappa durement son cousin sur l'épaule avant d'offrir une main délicate en guise de salut. Lupin s'empressa de serrer la main offerte, honteux de rougir comme un adolescent.

« Je me souviens de vous mais je doute que se soit réciproque. Je vous rassure tout de suite mes sujets de conversation sont bien plus intéressant maintenant. » Sirius laissa échapper un ricanement qu'ignora Rémus, il la regarda s'asseoir en se servant son petit-déjeuner. Elle était jeune, à peine vingt-cinq ans, elle lui renvoyait l'image de sa propre vieillesse, Tonks commença à parler d'une de ses affaires en cour effaçant pendant l'espace d'un instant l'image de la superbe jeune femme qu'elle était pour laisser place à une auror confirmée. Rémus se surprit à l'écouter avidement, il ne se rendit pas compte que Dumbledore s'était relevé pour se rendre dans le salon et accueillir le reste de l'ordre même Sirius quitta la table laissant son ami en tête à tête avec sa cousine. Le temps passait délicieusement alors qu'elle parlait de ses études, de ses amis, il était envoûté par son sourire facile et sa décontraction, Molly quitta à son tour la cuisine, les bras empli de victuailles.

« Merlin! Il est déjà deux heures! Il faut que je m'en aille, je ne suis même pas habillé. » Tonks s'était levé précipitamment après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Rémus c'était un plaisir. » ajouta t-elle avec un petit sourire avant de se précipiter vers la porte, ses boucles brunes se transformant peu à peu en un vert pomme.

« Plaisir partagé, Nymphadora. » Elle s'arrêta nette et dans un tourbillon de couleur se retourna vers lui, le doigt levé.

« Rémus, nous allons certainement travailler ensemble dans l'avenir. La première règle pour que tout se passe bien entre nous, c'est de ne jamais au grand jamais utiliser mon prénom. Je m'appelle Tonks, est ce que c'est clair? » Elle souriait mais son ton était on ne peux plus catégorique.

« Très clair... » Satisfaite elle sortit de la cuisine, ayant sans le savoir fait une nouvelle conquête. « …Nymphadora. »

* * *

« Merde! » Tonks détestait cette maison, elle trébuchait sur le moindre objet. Elle avait passé la nuit au ministère à finir tout les dossiers qui s'entassaient depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'ordre du phœnix. Il faisait encore sombre dans les couloirs poussiéreux, elle aurait du retourner chez elle pour s'effondrer dans son lit moelleux mais elle avait des remords à laisser Sirius seul depuis le départ des enfants pour Poudlard. Le fait que Rémus Lupin devait se trouver lui aussi quelque part dans l'immense manoir n'avait en aucun cas influencé sa décision, elle ne recherchait pas volontairement sa compagnie pour se plonger ne serait ce qu'un instant dans ses yeux d'un marron ambré, reflet exacte du Whisky qu'adorait Sirius.

Elle avait déjà passé des nuits entière avec lui en mission pour l'ordre, il l'avait surprise par sa gentillesse, son intelligence et son extraordinaire timidité pour un homme si charismatique. Il ne semblait pas lui reprocher son âge ou son impulsivité, il l'admirait se sentant incapable d'en faire autant. Tonks s'avança jusqu'à sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, ne voulant pas réveiller son cousin qui resterait d'une humeur massacrante pour le reste de la journée. Elle n'avait jamais compris à quoi servait tout ses bibelots qui se cachait à chaque coin de la maison, elle soupçonnait Kréature de les placer sur son chemin pour se venger de toutes les farces qu'elle lui faisait dans son enfance. Elle allait allumer sa baguette pour entrevoir au moins le sol mais la lumière s'alluma dans la salle de bain, l'aidant à se guider sur les quelques mètres qui restait. Confiante, elle ne prit pas garde au balais qui traînait à terre, elle trébucha encore une fois prête à atterrir sur le sol froid et dur. Mais deux bras particulièrement fort la rattrapèrent et la remirent sur ses pieds, prête à remercier Sirius pour son aide et à s'excuser, elle releva la tête pour apercevoir nul autre que Rémus qui venait apparemment de sortir de son lit.

« ça va, Nymphadora? » Il avait une voix rauque, profonde. Il ne s'était pas encore rasé, sa barbe naissante durcissant encore ses traits, ses cheveux habituellement parfaitement coiffé retombait sur ses yeux.

« Oui…je…merci, désolé. » Rémus rit doucement, il ne l'avait toujours pas relâcher.

« Tu es sure, ça dois être la première fois que tu ne t'énerves pas parce que je t'appelle par ton prénom. » Le cerveaux de Tonks marchait au ralentit, elle sentait sa peau douce et chaude sous ses doigts. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi bien battit, ses muscles fins et bien dessinés se contractaient alors qu'il la retenait, une longue cicatrise barrait son torse lui donnant envie de glisser ses doigts dans le doux duvet qui recouvrait sa poitrine pour caresser la chair tuméfié.

« Dora, tu es sure que ça va? » Elle secoua la tête comme si elle se réveillait d'un long sommeil.

« Oui, ça va…je suis juste fatiguée. J'ai eu une longue nuit. »

« Tu devrais aller au lit. » L'envie qu'il l'accompagne sous les couvertures étaient si forte qu'elle se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de faire une proposition indécente. Rémus Lupin n'était pas un jeune homme qui n'attendait qu'une invitation pour suivre un fille, il devait être plus subtil, plus expérimenté.

« C'est ce que je vais faire. » Tonks retira sa cape découvrant un simple jean et un t-shirt, tout en transformant ses courts cheveux roses en ses boucles naturelles. Elle releva la tête juste à temps pour surprendre le regard de prédateur que Lupin posa sur son corps, surprise elle le fixa, le rouge montant à ses joues. Peut-être n'était t-elle pas la seule à fantasmer après tout? Mais son expression s'adoucit rapidement comme si il se reprochait d'avoir de telles pensées.

« Rogue va passer aujourd'hui, se serait bien que tu sois là pour calmer Sirius si ça dégénère. »

« Tu ne restes pas? » Elle sourit en le voyant se gratter le dos de sa tête et fixer le sol comme un adolescent pris en faute.

« J'ai…des choses à faire. Je n'aurait déjà pas du rester ici cette nuit mais…enfin, tu connais Sirius. » Elle connaissait son cousin, ils avaient certainement passé la soirée à boire et à se remémorer leur jeunesse, heureusement qu'il était coincé dans cette maison sinon ils passeraient plus de temps à le chercher dans un bar quelconque qu'à surveiller le département des mystères. Ou bien il entraînerait Lupin dans toutes les boîtes de strip-tease des environs et elle ne préférait pas imaginer des sorcières se tortillant sur les genoux de son loup-garou préféré.

«Ouais, alors à bientôt. » dit-elle sans faire un geste pour se déplacer, avec un autre homme elle n'aurait pas hésité à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

« Bonne nuit Dora. » Il recula d'un pas pour la laisser passer, déçue elle avança jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et en le voyant là, à la suivre du regard elle fut prise d'une inspiration.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir? » Pris au dépourvu, Lupin se contenta de murmurer un « rien » à peine audible. « Alors qu'est ce que tu dirais de prendre un verre avec moi? » Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, il la fixa longuement, en silence. Son regard était intense, perçant. Il semblait la supplier de comprendre qu'ils étaient trop différent pourtant elle reconnaissait facilement son envie d'accepter. Il respirait profondément comme pour s'imprégner de son odeur, il ne lui avait jamais parut plus animal, sa longue silhouette se fondant dans l'obscurité matinale, il sourit légèrement, presque tristement avant de murmurer.

« Je ne pense pas que se soit une très bonne idée, Nymphadora. » Sans un bruit, il disparut dans le couloir, ne lui permettant pas de protester. Tonks entra dans sa propre chambre, s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormis en quelques instant. Une larme glissait le long de sa joue, la première qu'elle laissait tomber pour Rémus John Lupin.

* * *

« Je ne le supporte plus Sirius! Un instant il est le meilleur ami que je puisse imaginer avoir, on dirait même qu'il veux plus et l'instant d'après il fait comme si j'étais une gamine! Je n'irai plus avec lui! »

« Dora…comprends le! Il n'a pas l'habitude. »

« Il n'a pas d'ami? Tu es quoi toi alors? »

« Ne fais pas ton innocente, j'ai vu comment tu le regardais. Aucun homme ne peux résister à ça même un homme expérimenté et Rémus est loin d'en être un. »

« S'il te plait, il me rappelle assez souvent à quel point il est plus vieux que moi. En l'écoutant j'ai l'impression d'être un bébé. »

« Crois moi, il se rend compte que tu as grandit mais… »

« Ne le défend pas, ne sort pas sa tirade du loup garou solitaire et dangereux. Ou pire encore qu'il se sent honteux que je gagne plus que lui, on a jamais ne serais ce que dîner ensemble qu'il se pose déjà un millier de question. Ça ne lui arrive jamais de coucher avec quelqu'un juste parce qu'il en a envie! » Sirius éclata de rire, la maison était vide permettant à Tonks de s'égosiller si elle le souhaitait. Il était tranquillement assis devant le feu, un verre de Whisky à la main lorsqu'elle était entré comme une furie, en rage contre son meilleur ami.

« Lunard n'est pas comme ça. La plupart des femmes sont soit des idiotes qui ont peur de lui, soit des nymphomanes qui trouvent excitant de coucher avec une créature dangereuse. Personne ne l'a jamais aimé pour lui même. » Dora laissa échapper un soupir désabusé.

« Le monde est aveugle, cet homme est le plus sexy que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer, il est intelligent, drôle d'une certaine façon et il ne passe pas son temps à me demander de me transformer en son fantasme féminin, en fait il me préfère au naturel. »

« C'est à lui que tu dois dire ça, pas à moi. »

« Tu plaisantes si je ne fais que sous entendre une invitation à dîner, il s'enfuit. Alors si je commençais à suggérer qu'on aille au lit, je me demande bien ce qu'il ferait. »

« Alors ne dit rien, fais le! Rémus à bien besoin d'un peu d'affection. » Tonks arrêta un instant ses vas et viens dans la pièce pour s'asseoir face à son cousin.

«Il a déjà…j'en reviens pas que je vais poser cette question! Il a… »

« J'en sais rien. » Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, il lui semblait inconcevable qu'un homme tel que Lupin ne soit jamais tomber amoureux, qu'aucune femme n'ait jamais voulu se blottir contre lui, sentir ses bras fort se resserrer autour d'elle. « Je sais qu'avant que j'aille en prison il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie mais treize ans c'est long et depuis que je suis sorti vous vous tournez autour mais…je vais être honnête avec toi, bien qu'il serait fou furieux de savoir que je parle de ça. Il a du avoir une ou deux aventures mais il n'y connaît pas grand chose, il rougit encore à toutes mes blagues paillardes et le regard qu'il pose sur toi est trop… »

« Respectueux. »

« Ouais comme je te l'ai dit aucun homme normal ne résisterait »

« Mais il n'est pas un homme normal. » Elle poussa un grand soupir avant de se relever comme animée par une énergie nouvelle. « Merci Sirius, tu m'as donné une idée. »

« Tonks. » Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte avant de se retourner prête à recevoir toute les recommandations de prudence que tout le monde semblait avide de lui prodiguer depuis qu'elle passait un peu trop de temps en compagnie d'un loup-garou. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que lui dit Sirius.

« Ne le blesse pas. Si tu ressens vraiment quelque chose pour lui alors vas y rends le heureux sinon laisse tomber. Il deviens trop vieux pour un cœur brisé. »

« On est jamais trop vieux Sirius. »

* * *

Elle voulait le rendre fou, il avait pensé pendant plusieurs jours l'avoir détourné d'elle, qu'à force de persuasion elle avait abandonné l'idée folle de sortir avec lui. En effet elle semblait avoir laissé tomber cette idée, elle voulait apparemment passé immédiatement à l'étape supérieur, elle le frôlait, le touchait sans cesse, il avait même faillit se faire prendre sous une des branches de gui qui peuplaient la maison en cette période de noël.

Lupin mourrait d'envie de se laisser aller, de passer sa vie à embrasser les lèvres roses et pulpeuses qui le tentait à longueur de journée mais il ne la méritait pas. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été autant attiré par une femme même adolescent alors que ses instincts régissaient sa vie, il adorait tout d'elle, sa fine silhouette de nymphe, son rire cristallin, son courage, sa joie de vivre si différente de la monotonie et la grisaille qui constituait son quotidien. Sirius ne l'aidait pas vraiment, s'arrangeant toujours pour qu'ils restent seuls dans une pièce en tête à tête, même Dumbledore semblait s'y mettre car ils étaient systématiquement envoyé en mission ensemble.

Il but d'un trait son verre de bierraubeurre, il ne voulait pas boire d'alcool trop fort l'approche de la lune aiguisant le moindre de ses instincts. Rémus s'était réfugié dans le bar le plus mal famé qu'il connaissait, loin des réjouissances de noël. La porte du bar s'ouvrit laissant entrer une jeune femme blonde, vêtu d'une jupe noire indécente, elle se laissa tomber sur le tabouret à côté du sien. Il ferma les yeux pour combattre la vague de désir qui s'était emparé de lui au parfum fruité que l'inconnue dégagée, elle lui sourit et fit un geste au barman.

« Une Vodka orange. » Le gros bonhomme qui ressemblait à un troll laissa échapper un grognement à l'énoncer du cocktail moldu avant de disparaître dans l'arrière salle. Elle se tourna vers lui et avec un sourire éclatant s'adressa à Lupin.

« Bonsoir bel étranger. Que faites vous seul le soir de noël? » Rémus laissa échapper un long soupir, il lui faudrait un alcool plus fort en fin de compte.

« Dora qu'est ce que tu fais là? » Pas du tout surprise qu'il l'ait reconnu, elle s'approcha encore plus de lui.

« J'étais au quartier général et comme je ne t'ai pas vu je me suis dit que tu aurait besoin d'un peu de compagnie. » Il détourna les yeux de la silhouette avenante qu'elle avait choisit d'adopter, plongeant son regard dans son verre vide.

« Et comment tu m'as trouvé? »

« Sirius? » Tonks chuchotait presque, son bras frôlait le sien involontairement. Elle était trop jeune pour lui, trop belle, trop heureuse pour qu'il la flétrisse de son être.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux? » La voix de Lupin avait une nuance de désespoir, il ne pourrait plus lui résister bien longtemps, il rêvait de pouvoir la serrer contre lui, connaître ne serait ce qu'un instant la douceur d'une caresse féminine. Son corps trop longtemps sevré d'affection, s'électrisait à son approche, il gémit presque à haute voix lorsqu'elle toucha avec hésitation sa main. À contre cœur, il releva la tête et fit l'erreur de plonger son regard dans ses yeux d'un bleu presque violet, ses vrais yeux…

« C'est toi que je veux Rémus, juste toi… » Un quart de seconde plus tard, il écrasait ses lèvres contre les siennes oubliant les gens louches qui devaient les regarder, la fumée qui envahissait le bar pour se concentrer uniquement sur ses lèvres au goût de canne à sucre et du pain d'épice au miel que Molly préparait toujours pour le goûter. Il plongea ses doigts dans sa chevelure pour l'attirer encore plus vers lui, furieux de sentir ses mèches lisses et raides à la place de ses boucles folles qu'il adorait tellement. Elle gémit contre sa bouche, entrouvrant les lèvres pour lui permettre un baiser plus osé, il compensa son manque d'expérience par son avidité, maintenant qu'il l'avait embrassé il était hors de question qu'il s'arrête. Lupin n'était pas habitué à autant de douceur, il ne connaissait que les étreintes rapides dans une chambre inconnue avec une femme qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais, qui n'aurait jamais à savoir quelle bête monstrueuse il était réellement mais Nymphadora savait tout de lui et elle l'embrassait, se fondait contre lui, recherchait ses caresses.

Tonks glissa de son tabouret pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de Lupin sans rompre le baiser, sa langue toujours douce et tendre contrastant avec sa férocité. Il suçait, léchait, mordait, ses lèvres lui faisait déjà mal mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, ses grandes mains caressaient ses joues, sa nuque sans oser aller plus loin alors qu'elle sentait sous elle toute son énergie contenue. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il s'arracha à elle à bout de souffle et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« On ne devrait pas faire ça…je… »

« Chut…juste embrasse moi. » et il s'exécuta mais avec plus de douceur, de révérence comme si la bête en lui avait été assouvie par sa violence. Il se recula un instant après, l'observa un long moment avant de caresser du bout des doigts les lèvres rouges et endolories de Tonks, elle frémit sous la caresse tout en resserrant ses bras autour de lui. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître elle ne s'était jamais sentit autant en sécurité.

« Transformes toi. » Il la sentit se raidir contre lui, il s'empressa de préciser sa pensée. « Redeviens toi même, c'est toi que je veux embrasser. » Lupin regarda fasciné se dessiner un petit nez mutin, sa peau s'éclaircir laissant apparaître de minuscule tâches de rousseurs et ses cheveux se brunir avant de baisser à nouveau la tête pour prendre ses lèvres. Il grogna en sentant ses ongles racler son cuir chevelue alors que ses propres mains caressaient la peau douce de ses cuisses découverte par la mini jupe, le barman racla sa gorge dans l'espoir de les faire revenir à eux, ils relevèrent la tête le souffle court mais ignorèrent la gros bonhomme.

« J'ai des chambres si vous voulez mais j'pense pas qu'vous pouvez faire ça contre le bar, y'a des clients qui se plaignent et d'autres qui s'tiennent plus. » Lupin sans un mot recouvra Tonks de sa cape et la força à se lever.

« Allons nous en d'ici. » Il jeta quelques pièces près de son verre, prit la main de Dora et sortit dans le froid de la nuit. La neige tombait encore avec force, un chant de noël raisonnait dans le silence de la ruelle, elle se blottit contre Lupin à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Ne sachant quoi faire, Rémus referma ses bras autour d'elle en cherchant ses mots, il voulait la ramener chez lui et disparaître avec elle sous ses couvertures jusqu'à ce que le reste du monde ne les oublie, jusqu'à ce que la lune se remplisse pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureux d'elle. Sentant son hésitation Dora l'embrassa à nouveau profondément.

« Emmènes moi chez toi. » murmura t-elle contre ses lèvres, presque suppliante. Sans un mot il sortit sa baguette et les fit transplanter jusqu'à son appartement.

Fin de chapitre 

Et voilà le début d'une petite histoire c'est la première fic Tonks /Lupin qu'écrit Menssa d'habitude se sont surtout des Ron/ Hermione mais si ça vous intéresse n'hésitez pas a aller jeter un coup d'œil sa souvent un peu de Tonks Lupin avec il y aura certainement quelques spoiler du tome 6 dans les prochain chapitre mais on préviendra .dites nous ce que vous en pensez laissez une petite review on aime tellement ça.


End file.
